Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telecommunications, and in particular, to systems that provide access between GR-303 systems and broadband systems.
2. Background of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 depicts a common prior art arrangement for local telecommunications access. Shown are telephones that are connected to a local switch through remote digital terminals. Typically, there are several more telephones connected to each remote digital terminal, but the number depicted has been restricted for purposes of clarity. The connections between the telephones and the remote digital terminals typically carry analog signals over twisted pair wires. but other connections are also known. The remote digital terminals provide a digital interface between the callers and the local switch by converting the analog signals from the callers into a multiplexed digital signal for the local switch. A common standard for the connection between the remote digital terminal and the local switch is provided in Bellcore Reference GR-TSY-000303 (GR-303). The GR-303 format is very similar to the Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) format. ISDN has bearer channels (B) and a signaling channel (D) that are typically combined at the primary rate (23B+D) or at the basic rate (2B+D). Both the ISDN format and the GR-303 format are well known.
At present, broadband systems are being developed and implemented. Broadband systems provide telecommunications service providers with many benefits, including higher capacities, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs. However, callers may not have broadband terminals that can access these broadband systems. These callers need an effective interface that provides them with access to sophisticated broadband systems without the need for their own broadband terminals. Telecommunications service providers also need such an interface in order to use their broadband systems to provide services to a larger base of users.
The invention includes a telecommunications system that interworks between a broadband system, such as an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) system, and a GR-303 system for telecommunications calls. The telecommunications system comprises a signaling processing system, a signaling interface, and a bearer interface. The signaling processing system is operational to process call signaling from the GR-303 system and from the ATM system, to select at least one of a GR-303 connection and an ATM connection for each call, and to provide control messages that identify the selected connections. The signaling interface that is operational to exchange the call signaling between the GR-303 system and the signaling processing system. The bearer interface that is operational to receive the control messages from the signaling processing system and to interwork call communications between the GR-303 system and the ATM system on the selected connections based on the control messages.
In some embodiments the signaling processing system is also operational to interwork the signaling from the GR-303 system and Signaling System #7 (SS7) signaling. Other embodiments include a remote digital terminal, an ATM cross-connect, an ATM multiplexer, a signaling converter, or a signaling processor.
The invention also includes a method for operating a telecommunications system that interworks between a GR-303 system and an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) system for telecommunications calls. The method comprises receiving GR-303 signaling and GR-303 communications into the telecommunications system. The GR-303 signaling is converted into Signaling System #7 (SS7) signaling, which is processed to select ATM connections. The GR-303 connections are interworked with the selected ATM connections.
In some embodiments, the method also includes receiving SS7 signaling and ATM communications into the telecommunications system. The SS7 signaling is processed to select GR-303 connections, and the ATM communications are interworked with the selected GR-303 connections. In some embodiments, the method also includes receiving additional GR-303 signaling and additional GR-303 communications into the telecommunications system. The additional GR-303 signaling is converted into additional Signaling System #7 (SS7) signaling which is processed to select GR-303 connections. The additional GR-303 communications are interconnected with the selected GR-303 connections.
The invention provides callers with an effective interface to sophisticated broadband systems without the need for their own broadband terminals. The invention provides telecommunications service providers with an interface that can use broadband systems to provide services to a large base of users.